falling in deep
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: "you came to see me?" lucy coughed, the bedsheets pooling at her waist. -— schroeder x lucy. /pt. 2
1. slowly

**title** – slowly.  
**summary** – the notes, the keys, _everything, _was off. [_pt. 1_]  
**pairings** –implied!schroeder x lucy  
**words** – 312

* * *

His fingers danced across the keys, tapping out melody after classical melody. To the casual listener, everything sounded exactly as it should; every tone, every note was beautiful and timeless. Schroeder saw it differently as he scowled at the glossy surface of his piano.

It was all off.

The music wasn't has melodious as it should have been. The feeling to _Moonlight Sonata_ wasn't has smooth nor vibrant has it should have been – as the greatest of musical composers, Beethoven, played it.

He slammed his fists into the keys of his piano, blonde hair falling across his forehead.

It had been a week.

It had been one long week since the last time Lucy had come to watch him practice.

The pianist sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Lucy had caught pneumonia a week earlier and hadn't left her house since he and Charlie Brown had watched the doctor pull out of the van Pelt driveway. Initially, Schroeder had been worried, of course. After years of seeing the same face and wavy jet-black hair at the end of his piano, it was obvious that he would develop some sort of an attachment to the sight.

And they were friends – _sort of_ – beyond his music.

Schroeder stood, pushing himself away from his precious instrument. Wiping his sweaty palms against the fabric of his slacks, he strode the length of his room to the closest at the far end it. Inside, on the highest shelf beyond school books and clothes, was a worn, but still tuned toy piano.

Linus had said his sister was feeling better.

* * *

**notes** -

i was thinking of making this into a chapter fic with very very short chapters.  
short is all i can manage before my muse wants to play with different toys.  
regardless, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

schroeder (c) schultz.


	2. inside

**title** – inside.  
**summary** – "well - schroeder is in the living room, waiting." [_pt. 2_]  
**pairings** –implied!schroeder x lucy  
**words** – 467

* * *

Lucy van Pelt frowned.

She felt crabbier than usual, restless even. Honestly, there was just something awfully demeaning about being cooped up in bed while the world went on without you. "'Especially for a future queen," the girl huffed, fidgeting underneath her quilts.

It was pneumonia, the doctor had said. She'd caught it a few Tuesdays ago in the chilly rain of October. Rerun had gone chasing Snoopy or Woodstock or _something_ and Lucy . . . had followed him because Rerun was naïve and young and little and –

Lucy loved her brother, loved her _brothers._

_Couple o' Blockheads_, she thought with scowl and curl of lip.

The van Pelt girl stayed like that, frowning at the ceiling, until a nervous knock on her bedroom door caught her attention. "Linus, is that you?" she asked with a bitter huff, eyes snapping to the source of the sound. "you better have brought me that sandwich I asked for!"

The door opened to fill Lucy's room with welcoming light of the hall. The oldest of the van Pelt brothers, Linus as Lucy had guessed, stepped through the door frame. He shifted his weight from foot-to-foot almost nervously before placing a plate of cheese sandwiches onto his sister's bedside table with a soft thud. "Here," he said.

Lucy eyed the plate of bread with a speculative cluck of her tongue, "Swiss?"

"No, we're out," he replied. "It's provolone."

His sister frowned, but didn't complain. The dull ache in her chest didn't leave much room for the need for her usual fussing to vocalized. She tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear with a dismissive roll of her shoulders before reaching for the plate. "Good enough," she said before plucking a sandwich from the pile between her fingers. She cleared her throat before taking a bite.

Linus stayed at the side of the bed, watching the doorway of the bedroom with furrowed brows, as his sister ate. Lucy frowned at her sibling, quirking a slim black eyebrow towards her hairline. "You need something?" she asked around a mouth full of tangy cheese and white bread.

"You might want to swallow first."

She obliged. "So?"

The blue blanket that was ever within the near vicinity of Linus was suddenly twisted between timid fingers, knuckles bleeding white. He spoke nervously, preparing for a reaction from his older sibling. "Well, Schroeder is waiting in the living room and –"

_That_ got her attention. The rest of the half-eaten sandwich fell to the mattress with the dullest of thumps.

"_What_?" Lucy shrieked.

* * *

**notes** -

so, i wrote this in only a couple of days.  
add will not get the best of me! also, i really need work on writing linus.

* * *

lucy and linus (c) schultz.


End file.
